Sebastian x Ciel: My sleeping beauty
by Osavia
Summary: When Ciel can't sleep he finds himself thinking about Sebastian. Still, that isn't enough for him and he sneaks through the dark corridors in his mansion to see his beloved one's face. ONESHOT


**Sebastian x Ciel: My sleeping beauty**

**Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native tongue.**

**Warning**

**This is yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Ciel or Sebastian, Toboso Yana does. Nor do I own the picture to this fanfiction, I simply googled it.**

Ciel laid in his bed. It was too warm in his room, and the sheets felt uncomfortable. Sighing he rolled to the other side of the bed, trying to find a cooler spot. A strim of moonlight seeped in through each of his three windows and shone on the wall in the back of his room. He laid there a couple of minutes, his mind wandering around. Ciel thought about the irritating warmth that the summer had brought, then about his allergies, he related that to cats and when he thought about cats he saw an inner vision of Sebastian. A smiling Sebastian. He always seemed to smile around cats, and if Ciel hadn't been allergic he would have got a couple of them so he could see his butler's wonderful smile more often. Ciel had a crush on Sebastian, but pretended like it was nothing around him, however he always thought about his butler and even though his face often looked stern and his voice sounded cold, he did care.

Ciel thought about the vision of Sebastian smiling again and felt himself getting aroused. It was funny how easily his butler affected his body. He ran his fingers through his teal hair, imagining it to be Sebastians. Ciel got harder and couldn't ignore the problem anymore. He rubbed his clothed crotch and moaned, trying to keep quiet, thinking about his beautiful butler. The raven hair, his mischievous smirk, everything. Everything about him was so beautiful. Ciel moaned against his pillow. He then slipped his hand inside his boxers and caressed his hardened member, which got really excited about Ciel's thoughts. He imagined Sebastian stroking him, whispering his name, licking his earlobe, kissing him. The possibilities were endless, still it wasn't enough. He wanted the real Sebastian. He wanted to be loved and touched by another, not only by his own thoughts.

Ciel stroked himself faster, blushing a light pink, and moaned loudly when he was reaching his climax.

"Sebastian.." Ciel whispered when he came.

Ciel still couldn't sleep. He laid entangeled in his duvet, sweating a bit. Since he came he had been thinking about the person that didn't seem to plan on leaving his mind. Ciel felt himself getting aroused again, and a small tent got visible in his underwear. Thinking about Sebastian wasn't enough for him.

Slowly he got out of the bed and went towards the door. "What if I get caught? What if Sebastian not even is sleeping?" Ciel thought. Still, he had to see his beloved one's face.

He reached his hand towards the doorknob and hoped that it wouldn't squeak, as it sometimes did. He was lucky this time, and sneaked through the dark corridors of his mansion.

Ciel gasped but felt lucky that he didn't fall when he walked into a flower pot with calendulas standing in his way. "Finny must've put them there recently" Ciel thought. Being more careful, he now walked towards Sebastian's room.

Outside his butler's room Ciel hesitated. If he did this he would consider himself a stalker, but his whole body ached to see Sebastian's face. He couldn't sleep either way.

Ciel opened the door and got inside, cold sweating. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Sebastian was fast asleep.

"Thank god.." he quietly murmured to himself.

There was only one window in his butler's room, so the moonlight did not light up as much as it did in Ciel's.

Still he saw Sebastian's chest rising and sinking in the bed. He went closer, careful not to walk into anything or to make any sound.

The butler's raven hair framed his porcelain white face, and a gentle smile was visible on Sebastian's lips. Ciel again felt himself getting aroused and kept a moan from coming out. Due to the warmth Sebastian also just slept in his underwear, the duvet on the other side of the bed. Ciel eyed the beautiful chest and again a tent in his underwear was visible. Softly he touched it and a quiet moan from himself slipped out. Ciel froze, but Sebastian did not react at all. Relieved he continued touching it, and watched his butler's peaceful face. It was really beautiful. Before Ciel could think about what he did he walked over to him and caressed his face. It felt smooth like silk.

"..Beautiful" Ciel whispered.

He rubbed circles on his left cheek with his thumb, and then cupped it. Sebastian still didn't react. Continuing to stroke his hard member, Ciel bent down, and blushing placed a peck on Sebastian's cheek. With halflidded eyes he gazed at the butler's lips, but knew that once he touched them he wouldn't be able to stop. Ciel placed another peck, this time on his butler's neck, and trailed his tongue along it. Caressing his member he moaned, not being able to suppress it anymore.

"Mm.. S-Sebastian.."

He took his butler's hand in his and kissed it gently. Then he licked his butler's fingers, gently sucking at the fingertips.

Ciel knew he shouldn't, but he just had to feel it. He raised Sebastian's hand and placed it on his clothed crotch. That made him twitch and he moaned loudly. With his hand he slowly rubbed it up and down.

"Y-Yes, Sebastian" he groaned "T-Touch me.." He felt shivers down his spine, and Ciel couldn't bear it any longer. He got in Sebastian's bed, still holding his hand closely against his erection. Then he slowly leaned in towards his butler's face and kissed his nose. He placed his hand on Sebastian's crotch and felt it harden. Satisfied with the result Ciel pecked his cheek and finally captured the butler's lips in a kiss, blushing like crazy.

Ciel felt Sebastian tense and his eyes slowly opened. Ciel continued kissing and stroking him, and Sebastian's eyes looked dim, as if he was half asleep. Then, the dim immediately disappeared when he realized what was happening. Ciel noticed that and pulled away, meeting a pair of eyes that held a questioning gaze. A bit embarassed Ciel rubbed his butler's crotch and kissed his neck, moaning. He heard a groan from Sebastian and then he sat on top of Ciel, placing kisses at the younger boy's neck. Ciel, noticing that his beloved butler wanted him as much as he did, moaned louder.

"S-Sebastian!" He stuttered.

He felt the butler harden more and saw a lustfull glimpse in his eyes, before he was attacked with soft pecks all over his face. Then he gave Ciel one on his lips and started to nibble at the lower lip, which caused him to moan. Sebastian took advantage of that and put his tongue in Ciel's mouth, exploring his wet cavern.

"Mm!" Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian pulled away when they had to part to breath. He blushed slightly and Ciel was panting. A string of salivia connected their lips.

"Sebastian.." Ciel looked at him with halflidded eyes.

"I-I..." He took a deep breath "I Love you"

Sebastian smiled and gave him another kiss. With a gentle smile, he said:

"I love you too, my Ciel"

**Please review if you liked it! It means much to me :D**


End file.
